


Long Nights Ahead

by Saigoat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Collars, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humiliation, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigoat/pseuds/Saigoat
Summary: Dusk had long since fallen on the Dreadfort when a guard summoned him to his Master's chambers. What could he possibly need at this time of night? Reek didn't really trouble himself with questions like that, he learned the hard way questions only led to punishment. So wide-eyed and without a word he shambled out of the kennels and toward the night's activities. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he found Ramsay sitting on the edge of his broad bed."There you are," He quipped, " I do know it is oh so late, but I thought you might like a reward."





	Long Nights Ahead

"A r-reward?" The mangled man managed to find the words to respond to his master. Reek stood there unmoving, slightly hunched and wringing his hands together trying to focus on the pain from his missing digit that had been his last 'treat'.

"Yes, Reek a reward." Ramsay said a little bit slower as if speaking to a child. He crooked a finger at the other man, a silent command to come closer, all the while his usual unnerving smile was spread on his face. Reek limped across the room, staring at the stone floor as he moved. He had rarely been brought to his master's chambers other than bringing him food or to dress the cruel man. Without a specific task to focus on he found himself shaking with worry, wracking his mind for something he had done wrong to provoke this situation. Ramsay stood when he reached him and locked his gaze with the trembling figure, his Lord's icey, cold eyes had the glimmer in them that only meant a new game.

The Bolton clapped him on the shoulder harshly jolting him from any semblance of a thought process "You've been very well behaved as of late," He grinned, tone low and unreadable. Suddenly his smile fell and his master became serious, " I'd wager you were long overdue for a little treat hmm?"  
He could not think of the proper response, with mouth slightly agape and his brows knit together in confusion, he did not want to answer incorrectly for fear of upsetting his Lord. When his Reek was silent for too long Ramsay rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know you're dull Reek but do try and keep up, clothes off." his master said with an underlying hint of annoyance. Another bath perhaps? But there was no tub when he walked in? He began to pull his ragged shirt off. Panic set in, what had he done this time? More often than not his captor used humiliation to mar his prey near just a badly as gashing him open. His was heart thudding in his chest, he scrambled to calm himself. The bastard would only be upset if he saw Reek being ungrateful for a gift. The breeches came next and he reached for the choking collar at his throat but thought better of the action and dropped his hands to his sides. After the rags were gone he felt every scar ache under Ramsay's scrutiny as if it were new; They littered his body, deep red scars, burns, whip markings, the occasional bite marks, and his mangled manhood. Ramsay's eyes seemed to light up again as he reviewed his masterpiece, every wound was a different reminder of a pleasant punishment he inflicted on the creature. He delighted in every flinch and quake as his pet stood before him

"On the bed." Master chided after a few moments of admiring his handiwork. When Reek paused too long again, Ramsay frowned and grabbed him by the hair, half dragging half throwing the other man on the furs. "Tsk tsk you mustn't ignore someone it's quite rude, and here I thought you'd deserved something nice." He said in a hushed, threatening voice.  
Reek fumbled to flip over to face the young Lord, fear clawing up his ruined body like a rabid animal.

"Sorry, M'lord, p-please meant no offense." Quickly trying to correct the insolence.

"Silence, Reek." The Bolton's flat response did nothing to ease his anxiety, "Hands and Knees." He gestured for his little pet to turn around.

He so desperately wanted to return to his Lord's good graces that he immediately obliged, but for a split second, he tried to search Ramsay's face for an answer, then turned to obey him. He sat obediently waiting for the punishment that never came, by the time the realization dawned on him, His master was already grabbing a vile of oil and returning to his pet's side.

Almost immediately sobs began to wrack his body, "Please Master no, I've n-never... never. I-i, " Reek begged, he could hardly get the words out as his remaining fingers were gripped tightly below him. "I've been good, good Reek." Mumbling through the tears mostly to himself. Ramsay delighted in the hasty response, his lovely pet was always oh so responsive. He climbed on the bed behind the sobbing heap, running a firm hand up the creatures back. "Never? You haven't had your womanhood taken? ," He smiled "Shouldn't you be thanking your kind Master for being your first? Praying for it even..." Reek thought his last shred of dignity left him long ago, but a new embarrassment shot through him, it was the only thing Ramsay hadn't taken and now his cruel tormentor was ripping all he had left away from him.

"P-please no, please! I've been good Reek good Reek!" The cries came more jaggedly. Ramsay tried not to grit his teeth as he clawed up his pet's back, leaving a trail of angry red marks behind his fingers.

"Now now, I know the first time is always the most painful, but you have my word, "He raked his eyes over the hunched figure "It will get easier to take after the first few times. You might even look forward to it after a long while." The threat was enough to send Reek into more throes of panic, but the cries were abruptly cut off by a hand gripping his collar, and pulling him up to rest on his knees. Ramsay was flush against his bare back and yanking hard on the leather around his neck, the maimed man gasped for air as the edges of his vision began to fade. He tried so hard to focus on his Master whispering in his ear.

"Let's play a game..." The hushed voice rasped "If you beg me to fuck you before the end of the night I win if you stay silent you win..." the voice trailed off and he unceremoniously let go of the hold he had on his prize and let him drop back onto all fours on the bed sputtering and coughing.

"Be a good boy and open yourself up for me." It was not a question it was a command; Ramsay gave the shaking mess the vile he had procured for this 'special' occasion. While Reek fumbled with the small bottle he felt his Lord slowly grow tenser the longer he took, " Or I could take you raw."  
He frantically wrenched the bottle open with trembling hands and coated his remaining fingers in its slick contents. He tried to be good and not let the stream of tears turn uncontrollable as he reached back and found his hole. Reek whimpered as he pushed the first digit past the taut ring of muscle, embarrassment raked at his stomach, feeling those haunting eyes watching every movement he made. He gingerly pushed it in and out, trying to get used to the foreign feeling, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing at first, having never touched himself this way before. "You're going to have to use more fingers than that if you don't want to be split open, pet." His Lord said in a bored tone, and a bored Ramsay was a dangerous one. He quickly added another one beside the first, stretching himself out and adding to the awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach; It was almost a heat but the man's ruined member still felt a stir and he loathed himself for it but all the same he wanted his Master to be pleased, or to praise his effort. With that thought, he added a third finger, eager to gain Ramsay's approval and to hurry this horrifying night along faster. Not long after that his Lord pulled his hand away from his slick entrance taking a moment to revel in his creatures unwavering compliance, he wasted no time unlacing his trousers to free his cock, already hard from the show he forced his precious pet to put on. A wicked grin split his features as he watched his Reek whimper and shake with fear mixed with anticipation while his face was buried in the blankets; He lined himself up and put a bruising hold on his poor pets hip.

"Are you going to be a good little Reek and scream for me?" He asked with a smile in his voice, Ramsay teased his hole while he watched his quarry nodd furiously. That was the only warning the frail man got before he pushed himself inside all the way to the hilt in one harsh motion, he basked in his Reek screaming and sobbing in pain at the sudden intrusion; Ramsay was much bigger than the poor man's bony fingers and he felt like his whole body would rip in half at the slightest shift. Reek pushed his face as hard as he could into the bed gasping and crying out in pain, his captor hadn't even begun to move yet but any motion felt like a fire was splitting his body apart.  
Ramsay didn't give the former Greyjoy a chance to adjust before he set up a punishing pace, snapping his hips forward in an attempt to pull more screams from his pet. He did have to give the poor thing credit, he wasn't fighting him or trying to pull away from the source of his suffering.

"Taking it like a good bitch? I bet you've been waiting for this moment from the second I tied you to that saltire." He said through gritted teeth. Ramsay slowed his pace to a rut so he could lean over, pressing against the other man's scarred back, biting his prizes shoulder so viciously it broke the skin and trailed blood down his pale white complexion. The pained shrieks and small gasps were music to his ears.  
He practically growled in Reek's ear "Who do you belong to?" He maliciously rasped continuing to rut against the broken boy. The other's response was muffled into the bed and lined with shaking moans, His Master simply grabbed him by his messy hair and pulled his head back.

"What was that my sweet Reek?"

"You M'Lord! R-reek belongs to you only you!" He wailed between gasps filled to the brim with pain, he tried to focus more on the hand wrenching his head back than the throbbing in his groin.

"Good boy! Until when?" He asked coyly.

"Un..til," He searched for the right words " Forever, A-always."  
Seemingly pleased by this response Ramsay sat back up on his knees to continue his fervent thrusts, keeping the vice grip on his plaything's head. Reek gave a broken, loud moan when his tormentor hit a spot deep inside him, it sent sparks up his spine and heat pooled in his stomach, he almost wanted his Master to keep hammering into the spot but the shame was bone deep when that pleasure bloomed between the sharp agony. Ramsay knew the second he'd struck gold, a wry grin peppered with satisfaction was accompanied by his brilliant new idea. He stopped dead in his tracks halted against the other man's hips, he twisted the delicate locks in his fist gaining Reek's focus again.

"Fuck yourself back against me sweetling, let's see how badly you want to please your Lord."  
Broken, silent tears streamed down his face as he tried to comprehend what was just asked of him, he was practically looking at the ceiling with how far back his head was wrought, the poor man could feel the taut leather collar biting and cutting at the bend of his neck and his scalp burned where it felt like Ramsay was trying to rip his hair out. Finally, his torturers request registered and Reek scrambled to find purchase on the furs and blankets, he pushed back against him as desperately and feverishly as someone in his position could. His moans were mingled with breathy gasping as he tried not to pass out. Ramsay sneered at him, his little bitch looked so pathetic trying to meet his demand. Still unmoving Bolton was dead set on winning his game, and of course, the satisfaction it would bring would keep him in as close to a chipper mood as someone like him could be in.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that!" His voice was eerily jovial and Reek only whimpered in response while his rutting began to slow. He rolled his eyes, his pet was not a very quick learner.

"Perhaps if you ask me nicely I'll keep fucking you, or maybe you'd rather have my hounds have a turn instead? Go on, Beg me."  
The thinner man let out an audible sob "Please, please M-master no I-i, please!" He cried frantically not sure exactly what Ramsay wanted to hear.

"Please what, Reek?"

"I-i need it, please fuck me Plea-ah! Anything! Anything you want please, I'll be good for you please M'lord," He shook fiercely as he spoke, "I'm y-your good Reek, Master I want you to come inside me, I need it so b-badly." He had run out of words he couldn't keep the shaky screams at bay anymore, the palpable fear cut through him, sharper than any knife his Lord had taken to him.  
In the midst of his weak attempt at moving his hips fast enough, his hair was released and he had but a second to be thankful that the death grip on his head had vanished but was quickly grabbed by the back of the neck and pinned down. The man on top of him slammed his hips into his prey's with a fierce hunger that filled his pale eyes. He finally had his Reek completely, down to the bone, soon the shattered man would ache for these moments...beg for them. Unable to move, all the crushed figure could do was lie there and take it.

"Maybe next time if feel like ripping you apart I'll fuck you in the dining hall, you'd like that hmm? everyone hearing your craven crying? Or perhaps I'll bend you over during a hunt." He flipped his charge over as if he weighed nothing, he practically did weigh nothing. He took no time to pin the slighter man's knees to his marred chest and began to use searching thrusts looking for that place inside him that would make him keen for his Master's cock. It wasn't long before Reek's screwed shut eyes flew open with a breathy moan, the blood running down his thigh didn't seem to matter anymore as he tried to meet Ramsay's movement with his own small thrusts. He couldn't keep from moaning anymore as the yelps of pleasure began to intermingle with groans of agony.

" Oh Pl-lease, mercy! I am your good Reek, loyal Reek, meek Reek," He began muttering to himself in a daze. A hand whipped out to smack him sharply across the face and then he was quickly grabbed by the jaw to bring his eyes to Ramsay's

"Such an eager little slut." He mused down at him, not breaking his horrific speed. The prolonged eye contact made him feel uneasy deep in the pit of his stomach, his Master's almost ghost-like gaze petrified him to the core and made his insides squirm. The hand moved from his jaw down to his throat, delicately admiring the collar before wringing the breath from him. He tried to suck in air, choked and thrashed as Ramsay throttled him, wheezing as the grip around his fragile neck tightened, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The only thing he could feel was the burning in his lungs and his Lord's length pushing in and out of him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity his generous Master allowed him to breathe freely again. Violent coughing made his lungs ache even more and there surely would be bruises ringing the spot where the hand had been to remind him...not that he needed reminding.

Trying to pull himself back from the haze the choking had left him in felt impossible and he couldn't collect his thoughts, only able to focus on the slap of skin and the thick intrusion wreaking havoc on his lower half.

"My wrecked little pet... " Ramsay's voice broke the trance he was in after a moment, his breath becoming husky from the effort. His hips stuttering against the creature's as he filled him with his seed. The warmth spread inside him, Reek whined at the feeling.  
He nearly began crying again when his Lord pulled out an agonizingly slow pace, he was sure his abused entrance was torn and dripping with blood and come, it made him sick with humiliation but somehow a pang of sadness hit him, he wished his Master hadn't stopped.  
Instead of pushing the former Greyjoy off his bed and sending him on a long, suffering walk back to the kennels he laid down beside him, wrapped his arms around his maimed midsection pulled him close. And they lay there for a beat, Ramsay even brought a hand up to silently run his fingers through the other man's tousled hair. Scared motionless, Reek remained absolutely still, Confused by his Master's gentle petting.

"Reek?" He asked, "Do you love me?"  
He gasped softly at the sudden question but answered quickly all the same, "Of course my Lord." He could feel his heart racing in his ribcage, he would have worried Ramsay could feel it too had Reek not been distracted by the firm hand on his head."You know I only do what's best for you my sweetling, right?" He probed further

"You always know what's best for Reek my Lord." Came the hushed reply.  
Then ever so carefully he turned himself around to bury his face in his Master's chest; taking immense comfort in the man's arms still hugged around him and the tempo of his breathing. Despite the deep throbbing ache in his ruined lower half, he let out a soft pleased hum.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or drop me a message, helpful criticism and ideas are always welcome! Please consider donating to my Ko-fi @ Ko-fi.com/saigoat and help support my writing! Thank you so much


End file.
